Family
by milford
Summary: Nick Starsky comes to town and causes trouble.  Chapter 6 is up. Thank you for your kind reviews!  This is not a slash story. STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Warnings: possibly some bad language and slight violence but nothing extreme.

This is the first of a series of Nick Starsky stories I wrote many years ago. I don't like Nick, so if you're a fan of Nick, then you probably won't enjoy these stories.

CHAPTER 1 – FAMILY

Hutch drove home slowly after his unsuccessful dinner date. He wasn't quite sure why it hadn't worked, but there was no doubt that it hadn't. Although Tina was a beautiful girl, he'd known very quickly that nothing was going to happen. There had just been no connection and he didn't have the energy to continue. Pleading an early stake-out, there had been no mistaking the relief in Tina's eyes as he'd said goodnight. Shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling, he parked his car at his apartment. As he got out, he was surprised to see a dark, curly-haired man standing at his front door. There was no sign of the Torino and he was puzzled as to why Starsky hadn't let himself in with his own keys. They both had keys to each other's homes and although they respected each other's privacy, they generally did let themselves in when the other wasn't home. Wondering what was up, Hutch walked slowly towards him.

"Hey, buddy, forget your keys?" He froze when the man turned around, for it wasn't his partner, but rather the younger Starsky standing there.

"Hello, Ken. How are ya?" Nick forced a smile. He didn't like Ken Hutchinson at all, but he was painfully aware that he needed his help. He found Hutch to be cold and forbidding and could never understand the friendship which existed between him and his brother. It was just another example of how different they were.

"Fine thanks, Nick, and you?" The intense dislike between the two men was mutual and Hutch was already wondering what this visit would do to his partner and best friend. He found Nick Starsky to be completely dishonest, sneaky and if not downright criminal, he certainly skated close to the boundaries of the law at times. But for Hutch, Nick's worst fault was the havoc he brought to his brother's life, havoc and heartbreak. He stared at Nick, hoping against hope he was wrong, but knowing in his heart this visit was going to be trouble.

"Can I come in?" Nick was uneasy under the intense glare of his brother's partner.

"Of course. I'm sorry." Hutch wished he could tell Nick to get lost, but he knew he owed it to the older Starsky to find out what was going on. He also suspected Nick wouldn't leave until he dumped his problems on someone else. In this case, himself. He grimaced at the thought, even as he realized that it may give him the opportunity to protect the older Starsky.

"Would you like a drink?" Hutch could barely contain his impatience as Nick took his time in looking around his apartment. He tensed as Nick picked up a photo of both he and Starsky, but Nick simply replaced it, without a word.

"No, thanks." Nick took a good look around Hutch's apartment. He seemed to be in no particular hurry to reveal himself.

"Nice place." He looked up to see Hutch watching him warily.

"Starsk.., er Dave, not home ?"

"Dunno, didn't go there." Nick shrugged.

Uh oh, thought Hutch, this means trouble. But why me, not his brother? Nick was watching him and read his thoughts easily. .

"Maybe I will have that drink and then we can talk." Nick grinned slowly. He was very aware of Hutch's discomfort but it didn't worry him. He knew Hutch would do anything and everything possible to protect his brother. He was counting on it.

---

Hutch went to the fridge to get a couple of beers, watching the younger Starsky

very carefully. There was a definite family resemblance, both Starskys had dark curly hair, and blue eyes. In fact, until he had gotten close to Nick, he had thought it was Starsky waiting for him. However, the resemblance was skin deep only and closer observation revealed the differences very clearly.

David Starsky was warm and generous and very open. His face revealed these characteristics, and his emotions all too easily, and at times Hutch wondered how Starsky could be such a good undercover cop. He was, there was no question, but he often worried about his volatile partner falling into difficult situations by revealing his real emotions although it never seemed to be a problem when he was working.

Nick Starsky was a completely different personality. Furtive, and sly, he tended to show only what he wanted you to see. The smile never quite reached his eyes and he was a very slick and cool customer. Hutch had never taken a liking to him, believing him to be totally untrustworthy and someone who was heading towards big trouble. His ability to take advantage of his older brother's good nature was something that didn't sit well with Hutch at all. Nick completely lacked the warmth and friendliness his older brother had in abundance and definitely didn't possess his sense of decency or honor. Nick Starsky looked out for one person and one person only, himself.

It amazed Hutch that two brothers could be so different in outlook and character. Sometimes he wondered whether it was the fact his partner had moved to LA and away from the bad influences which had surrounded Nick. However, he came to the conclusion that although this could be a factor, it was undoubtedly their own character differences that had made them end up on different sides of the law. Starsky was a good and honorable man; his brother was not.

Starsky always tried to give Nick the benefit of the doubt but Hutch never could see why, except the fact they were brothers. He simply didn't think Nick was worth the effort. However, he knew how fragile the sibling relationship was, so he kept silent on the subject out of respect for his partner. He was very aware of Starsky's deep loyalty and would never do anything to cause him pain, even if it meant keeping quiet about his true feelings towards his brother. He preferred to ignore Nick's existence and did just that--until Nick came back in his brother's life to create more chaos. He would not, and could not, ignore him then, just as he would never ignore anyone who tried to hurt Starsky. Being a family member did not mean they were exempt from Hutch's anger when it came to hurting his partner.

Nick was well aware of Hutch's hostility towards him, but didn't allow it to bother him. He couldn't understand the deep friendship his brother had found with this seemingly haughty detective. He'd been the recipient of the Hutchinson glare many times and he secretly found him to be very intimidating. Nick resented how Hutch treated him at times, but he knew it was next to useless to appeal to his brother. As far as Dave was concerned, Hutch could do no wrong and he knew the fastest way to fall into an argument with his brother was to criticize his partner. He was also vaguely resentful of the part Hutch played in his brother's life, knowing all too well Hutch was more his brother in ways that counted, than he was himself. Although this didn't particularly bother him, except when it threatened to get in his way. On this particular occasion, he fully intended to use the closeness to his benefit. It was the belief that Hutch would do anything to protect Dave which had brought him here. He was counting on this, as he needed some leverage to get himself out of the trouble he was in. If he had to bargain with his brother's life, then so be it. He knew Dave would only lecture him and wouldn't provide the help he required but he was hopeful Hutch would--for Dave. Whatever Hutch felt about Nick himself, he was fairly sure that he wouldn't stand back and watch Dave be killed. He just had to play this right.


	2. Chapter 2

Same dislaimers! S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Some slight bad language only.

Chapter 2

"Well, the fact is, I'm in a spot of trouble." Surprise, surprise, tell me something I don't know, thought Hutch, but he refrained from comment. He decided to wait until he heard the worst before responding.

"You're gonna give me some money to get out of the country." Nick said confidently.

Hutch was momentarily taken aback. Whatever he was expecting, this wasn't it. Nick wasn't even asking him for money, he was simply stating he was going to give him money, like he was expecting an automatic agreement.

"Why would you say that, Nick? Usually if people want to borrow money, they, er, take on a more conciliatory tone than what you have. You seem fairly sure that I'll give you money." Humor him, Hutch thought. Something was very wrong. Oh, Starsk, you're going to be devastated, whatever it is. Hutch's sense of dread was increasing every second as the conversation continued.

"You'll give me the money because of my brother--because you won't want to see him killed. If you don't help me, you'll be responsible for his death and I really don't think you want that." Nick was arrogant and confident as he spoke to the now completely stunned Hutch.

If Hutch had been surprised before, he was now flabbergasted and appalled. He couldn't react. What on earth was this little jerk up to now? He struggled for speech. It was difficult to see how his partner could have such a brother. Never before had the differences appeared so strongly.

Nick saw that Hutch was speechless and took advantage of the silence by continuing, "You needn't concern yourself with why I need it. Actually the less you know the better. Just accept I need the money and it will be better for all of us if you give it to me."

Hutch pulled himself together. "Let me get this straight. You want me to pay you to get out of the country and if I don't, Starsk… Dave, will be killed?" It was only with difficulty that he managed to speak at all. The urge to throttle Nick until the smirk was wiped completely from his face was almost overwhelming.

"That's about the size of it." Nick was still confident that he held all the aces and not at all worried even though he could sense Hutch's growing tension.

"I think you need to explain exactly what the situation is and why Dave will be killed if you don't leave the country." Hutch had pulled himself together and tried to speak calmly although his temper was rapidly approaching boiling point.

As Nick looked at him, he was for the first time slightly rattled. He'd expected Hutch to agree straight away, to do anything to ensure Dave's safety. He'd assumed the threat to his brother would be enough to ensure Hutch's instant agreement. He'd forgotten he was dealing with a cop, a cop who was going to demand answers. This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped. He decided to try another approach.

"You mean you won't give me the money…you're prepared to see Dave killed…you don't care…Wait until I tell him…what sort of partner are you?" He stopped at the sight of Hutch's face. There was no mistaking the fury as Hutch lost his tenuous self-control. The next minute Nick felt himself grabbed and shaken hard before he was pushed against a wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING ABOUT DAVE, YOU SLIMY LITTLE BASTARD!" Hutch yelled. "I've told you before, and I'll tell you again, I don't give a damn about you. You can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned! But I do care about your brother. I didn't say I wouldn't help you, but I do want to know what you've done, and what exactly you're involved with. My guess is you've trodden on some big boys' toes. Well, I've got news for you, they could just as easily come after Dave whether you're here or not--in fact they probably would because they won't be able to get you! You'll be tucked up somewhere nice and safe, leaving your brother here as a target. What the hell have you got us into now?" He continued to shake Nick.

It was Nick's turn to be stunned but the tirade made him realize this was not entirely a lost cause. He had been right--this cool and seemingly unruffled detective did care about his brother. Cared a great deal if the intensity of his fury was an indicator and he'd do anything to protect Dave. Nick had known there was no way Dave would give him any money, not if he thought he was going to leave the country. Which was why he'd come to Hutch in the first place. He'd thought Hutch would do anything to protect his partner. He was correct and being shaken by the furious Hutch was only increasing his confidence.

"Well, if I'm gone, what's the point of hurting Dave. If I'm gone…" Nick tried to speak calmly as Hutch shook him.

"Oh grow up, you jerk! Do you have any idea what you're dealing with, or who? You can't possibly be stupid enough to believe that! You're obviously in the big league now. They would do it to prove a point and for revenge. It comes down to this--if I give you the money, you'll be safe, and Dave will still be in the firing line." Hutch glared at him. He could not believe this was Starsky's brother. He didn't often totally lose his temper but he really wanted to wipe the floor with the younger Starsky. "You're a selfish, weak, contemptible, pathetic excuse …"

Nick pulled himself away from Hutch--there was no way he was going to put up with this. He didn't want to, especially as he realized if Hutch knew the truth, he would really explode. He had thought this was a good way to make money and it still might be but he had to be very careful so that his story wasn't questioned too closely.

"I'm not gonna listen to this any more. Look this is your choice. I'm staying at the Boarding House in West Street. Come and see me when you have decided--and don't tell Dave." With the final comment, he walked out, hoping he had made some impact on Hutch.

He had--Hutch was fuming. Oh Starsk, what are we involved in now?


	3. Chapter 3

Same Disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Chapter 3

After Nick left, Hutch paced around his apartment. He knew he had to tell Starsky--there was simply no option although he wished there was. He'd do anything to spare his partner the undoubted trouble that Nick Starsky had brought to town and he also knew how heartbroken he would be. Not only was he going to have to face the fact his younger brother was up to his old tricks again, obviously trying to play in the big time, but he had actually resorted to blackmail. The blackmail bargaining chip being Starsky's own life. It made Hutch feel quite ill but he knew he had little choice but to talk face-to-face with him. There was no way he could protect Starsky from this unpleasant truth.

Sighing deeply, Hutch grabbed his car keys and left the apartment. Trying to remember if Starsky had a date, he decided he would risk driving over. He didn't want to call first, he wasn't sure what to say and Starsky would pick up on his mood. This was not something to be done over the phone.

"Hutch, what's up?" Starsky answered the knock on his door quickly and Hutch was relieved to see he wasn't interrupting anything other than a television show.

Starsky saw straight away something was terribly wrong. The tension emanating from Hutch was almost palpable.

"Blintz, what's going on? Wanna drink?" Starsky asked in concern.

"Yeah, and you'd better have one too." Sitting down on the chair with his beer, Starsky looked at Hutch anxiously.

"There's no easy way to say this --your brother is in town and he came to see me." Hutch took a gulp of his beer.

Starsky was astounded.

"Nicky is here? Where is he? Why didn't he come and see me? Why you and not me? I've been in all evening." Starsky stared pleadingly at Hutch, pleading for it to be good news but in his heart he knew it wasn't going to be at all good.

"He's in trouble, Starsk, big trouble." Starsky's heart dropped to the floor, both at the words and at the expression on Hutch's face.

"Of course he is! But why did he go to you and not me?" The news that Nick was in trouble was of no particular surprise, but what concerned Starsky was the fact he'd called on his partner, not him, or their mother. He knew their mother would be in the dark about what was happening because she would have called him. The fact Nicky had gone to Hutch instead of his family did not bode well and Starsky tried to brace himself.

"He wanted something from me. He wants me to pay for him to leave the country." Hutch reached over and squeezed Starsky's shoulder. This wasn't going to be easy.

Starsky just looked blank, knowing the worst was yet to come.

"Okay, Hutch, but why did he ask you? Why not me? What the hell is going on?" Starsky demanded.

"I guess because he figured I would jump to it without asking questions. Give him the money without giving him a hard time." Hutch didn't know how best to approach this. However he worded it, Starsky was going to be heartbroken and it renewed Hutch's anger against the younger Starsky.

"Why? Please Hutch, you're not tellin' me everything. Just spit it out!" Starsky pleaded.

"Sorry—there's no easy way to say this…" Hutch paused for a breath, before continuing. "He asked me because he figured I would do anything to stop you from being killed".

Starsky went white. "What the hell is going on here, Hutch?"

"I don't know, honestly. He wouldn't tell me the details. All I know is he came to me and expected me to finance his escape in order to ensure your safety." Hutch rubbed his head. His headaches always seemed to multiply in number when the younger Starsky was around.

"You know, if I thought it was a solution, I'd do it." Hutch sighed as he spoke.

If it would stop Nick from hurting you, I'd bankrupt myself if I had to. You don't deserve this slimeball brother you've got. This has gotta be bad, partner, whatever it is Hutch thought to himself.

Starsky just watched his partner. Although he didn't know the gory details yet, he could guess at what Hutch was thinking. He knew, yet again, how fortunate he was to have Hutch as a partner and friend. But he just remained silent as Hutch continued talking.

"I just can't see it will solve anything, and certainly not guarantee you won't become a target. I don't know who's involved but it must be big time if Nick sees the need to flee the country." Hutch looked at his partner, wishing he could change the situation.

"So he demanded money from you to save me." Starsky's voice broke.

Hutch watched him in silent sympathy. He knew how devastated Starsky would be feeling. He wondered if part of the problem was possibly Nick's jealousy of his relationship with Starsky but he didn't care. His only concern, as always, was for his partner. The brother was a sleazy little criminal and there wouldn't be a place for him to hide if Starsky got hurt because of his activities.

"Where is he?" Starsky was pulling himself together.

Hutch told him.

"I'm gonna see him." Starsky stood up unsteadily.

"Hey, I'm coming too." Hutch wasn't going to let Starsky face this on his own.

"Hutch, you shouldn't get in the middle of this--this ain't your problem." Starsky grabbed his car keys. He was shocked by his brother's behavior and knew that whatever was going on was going to be bad.

"Not my problem? Of course it is! Your brother involved me and even if he didn't do you think I would let you deal with this alone? Me and thee--remember. We both need to know what the hell is going on. Make no mistake, this is **"**our" problem, partner." Hutch said firmly.

Starsky recognized the expression on his protective partner's face and relented.

Some battles weren't worth fighting and trying to keep Hutch out of this would be a waste of time and energy. Grinning slightly, he pulled his other "brother" into a hug, grateful for the support but hoping Hutch wouldn't be hurt because of Nicky's irresponsibility. He'd never be able to forgive himself if that happened, but he knew better than to argue with Hutch about whether he should accompany him at this point. They both did need to know what was going on so they would know how best to deal with it.

Hutch returned the hug, glad Starsky wasn't going to argue with him.

Make no mistake, your brother will pay if you get hurt because of his criminal stupidity were Hutch's dark thoughts as they left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

This is not a slash story. I am sorry if it appears so. Maybe I've gone a bit far with showing how much they care about each other but it is not my intention to write a slash story. I have no objections to slash fiction, and will sometimes read it if it's by a writer I enjoy, but I don't write it. My intention with this story, and I hope it comes clearer towards the end, is to show how much Starsky considers Hutch to be his family.

Chapter Four

The drive to where Nick was staying was carried out in silence. Hutch torn between cold fury at the prospect of more trouble caused by Nick Starsky, and worry about his partner. He'd decided to drive his own vehicle as it was obvious Starky was extremely upset. He took a quick glance at the tense figure sitting next to him, wondering what they were in for now.

Starsky sat fuming about his brother, angry he was about to cause more trouble and even angrier at Nicky involving Hutch. Worse than just involve Hutch, he tried to blackmail him into helping him escape the country. Blackmailing Hutch with the one leverage that could have worked--his life. Had it been Hutch's own life, the response would have been less predictable but Nicky must have realized this and had used his own brother's life to achieve what he wanted. Starsky sighed sadly. Without doubt they were heading into a rough ride again.

The few words they'd spoken, had determined their game plan. Hutch would go in and speak to Nick, with Starsky listening at the door and come in after the details were revealed. He didn't want to be this sneaky with his own brother, but he'd been really shaken to discover just how unscrupulous Nicky was. If Hutch went in first and appeared to agree to finance his run, he might reveal some more details of the trouble. Seeing Starsky would only result in arguments and scenes and chances were the truth wouldn't come out.

Hutch knocked on the door.

"Hello, Ken. I hope you've decided to help me." Nick spoke politely.

"Yes I have, but I really want to know what you're involved with. I need to know your brother won't become a target when you've disappeared and the only way I can determine this is if you tell me the truth." Hutch took a quick look around the dingy room but didn't notice anything amiss.

"I guess there's no guarantee for that. Sparing you the full details, I basically kept some drugs I shouldn't have. The boys at the top aren't happy and I've gotta get out. They've already threatened to get my cop brother. I figure if I get outta here, we'll both be safe." Nick tried very hard to sound nonchalant but the slight nervous twitching of his hands showed he wasn't at all calm.

Drugs--Starsky's heart dropped.

"If I'm gone and the drugs are gone, why would they bother with Dave?" Nick shrugged.

Hutch sighed angrily as he spoke. "I said it before--you're not playing children's games here. If you feel the need to leave the country, then you're obviously playing in the big league. Dave would be hit for revenge and to send you a message. Running isn't the answer." But even as he said this, he realized there was something wrong with Nick's story. It didn't quite ring true.

"Well then, what is?" Nick could feel himself starting to wonder again if this was going to work. It was a hell of a lot harder than he'd expected. He'd completely failed to understand that dealing with a cop wasn't as easy as it should be. Questions were being asked and he already sensed Hutch's disbelief in his story. Time to backtrack quickly.

Starsky didn't want to hear any more and entered the room noisily.

Nick didn't look too surprised.

"Can't say I'm taken by surprise here. I know you're very close." The latter statement was said with a great deal of sarcasm.

"Nicky, how could you do this? What about Ma?" Starsky wasn't sure how to best handle this catastrophe and was feeling deep despair at how unrepentant his brother seemed to be.

"Ma's fine. She won't be hurt." Nick shrugged casually. He was fairly confident his mother would be safe.

"What? How can you say that? You tell my partner I'm at risk but you claim our mother is safe." Nick went red. This was not going at all well and he found himself resenting being spoken to like he was a child of minimal intelligence. These two were very hard to deal with individually, and when they were together it was a united force and impossible to deal with. Hutch remained silent but Nick was very aware of the cold stare trying to bore holes through him.

"I tell you Ma will be fine. So will I, since your partner is going to help me get away. Not that you seem to care too much about me." Nick tried to look offended but only succeeded in looking petulant.

Starsky exploded and grabbed him hard. "You're a selfish, irresponsible, STUPID child. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself? It's time you grew up."

"LET GO OF ME. IT'S A LIE ALLRIGHT?" Nick pushed Starsky and moved to the corner of the room. He just wanted to escape the wrath of his brother and the cold fury he could feel emanating from the silent, blond detective.

"What's a lie?" Starsky couldn't ever remember being as angry as he was.

"No one is after me. I wanted some money so I decided to..." Nick didn't get a chance to finish.

"YOU DECIDED TO BLACKMAIL MY PARTNER!" Starsky didn't know what was worse, but he did know that he'd never been as angry with his brother as he was then.

Hutch decided to leave them to fight this out. He didn't trust himself not to start laying into Nick himself and he figured it was high time Starsky put it on the line for his brother. He was aware of Nick's dislike of him and he'd been aware of Nick keeping a close eye on him, even during Starsky's tirade. Maybe it was time to leave them to it.

He walked out to the car. He wasn't totally shocked to learn Nick had lied and tried to blackmail him, but he was worried about the effect this would have on Starsky. Starsky always tried to make excuses for his brother but he couldn't ignore this and he knew he would be heartbroken once he had time to fully comprehend what happened. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a single gunshot.


	5. Chapter 5

Same Disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Thank you for your kind reviews. I'd like to just reiterate that I do not have a problem with slash fiction. Lack of time means I read, and write, what I can. I do not think I could write slash, nor could I write a death or permanent injury fic. But it doesn't mean I have a problem with any of these categories.

Chapter 5

As the gun fired, Nick watched in horror as his brother fell to the ground. It had happened so very quickly. One moment he was arguing with his angry brother and the next he was watching his brother collapse in a crumpled heap, moaning in pain. What had made him grab his gun? He looked at the weapon in his hand in disgust and disbelief. Thoughts raced through his mind as he absorbed the horror of what had just occurred.

Dear God what had he done? He could hear his brother whispering "Huuu..?"

Dammit, out of his mind with pain, and Dave was still not asking for him, he was asking for his partner. Nick pulled himself together. Hutch! Hell! He knew he had to get out of there, and quick. The panic started to build in Nick as the shock receded. Panic about what Hutchinson would do to him. Without another thought, he grabbed and threw a chair at the window, following close behind. He intended to run for his life, run forever if needed, away from the bleeding figure of his brother, from his mother's heartbreak and anger, and perhaps most of all from the one person who would truly never forgive him for this, and would quite probably kill him.

The thought of Hutch's cold fury was enough to give him the strength he needed to run. The fury had been strong enough in the room, but what Hutch would do to him when he saw Davey lying on the floor bleeding, didn't bear contemplation.

Nick ran out into the street, with tears running down his face. He ran the opposite way to where he believed Hutch's car would be, and kept running. He had shot his own brother. What sort of man did that make him? As he ran down the street, he kept telling himself he'd had no intention of shooting him. It had been an accident, he'd had no intention of pulling the trigger. He'd only wanted to show the gun to his brother, to prove he wasn't the irresponsible child that his big brother seemed convinced he was. The problem was, he hadn't been prepared for Dave's reaction to seeing the gun. He had made him shoot. If he hadn't tried to grab the gun… It was Dave's fault. All these thoughts flashed through his mind as he thought about his injured brother and continued running. He looked back just once and then kept going. He knew Hutch would take care of Dave, and he knew he had to escape Hutch's wrath. He had no doubt Hutch would be furious, whatever happened to Dave. Please God, don't let Dave die, if I've killed him, then I'm as good as dead. Nick continued to run, determined to escape.

----

Hutch had been leaning on his car waiting. At the sound of the shot, he wasted no time and raced back into the boarding house, hardly daring to think about what he would find there. Bursting open the door, he was appalled to see his partner lying on the floor, bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound to the stomach. The window was smashed and there was no sign of Nick, or of the gun. Hutch jumped down next to his partner who was curled up and only semi-conscious.

"Starsk, oh my God, Starsk..." Hutch's hand was shaking as he reached out to touch his injured partner. He held back a murmur of horror as he saw the amount of blood Starsky was losing. He reached back and grabbed a towel which was lying on the bed behind them, and he tried to stem the flow.

"Hutch, Hutch, he shot me. He had a gun…I didn't know he carried a gun…He pulled it on me…" Starsky whispered.

"Easy, buddy, I've got to get help." He looked up at the sound of footsteps running into the room. "Please, call the paramedics, will you?"

"Yeah, right man." The man came into the room and made the call. "Anything I can do?"

"No--thanks. Just wait outside for the ambulance and direct them in." Hutch was completely focused on Starsky, praying he'd survive this shooting. He hardly dared let his thoughts move towards the younger Starsky, knowing he'd lose control if he thought about the little creep. His partner was the only thing that mattered at that moment and the lifeblood which was seeping through the towel.

The ambulance arrived on the scene quickly although to the anxious Hutch it had taken forever. Hutch was talking softly to Starsky, trying to keep him conscious but he could sense it was a losing battle. He was vaguely aware he should do something about Nick, but while Starsky needed him, he wanted to be there. He would report in and put an APB out on Nick. A part of him wanted to get hold of Nick, but another part wanted to stay with Starsky. If Starsky--he could not let himself even think it--but if he did, then he would make sure he got hold of Nick if it was the last thing he did.

The paramedics moved in. Whilst they were preparing Starsky to get him into the ambulance, Hutch made the call to Dobey.

"Cap'n, I want an APB out on Nicholas Starsky. He shot his brother." Not even waiting for Dobey to reply, he replaced the receiver at the sound of his partner's voice.

"Hutch, I want Hutch." Starsky was very weak but still managed to call out for his partner, who rode with him in the ambulance.

----

Dobey came into the waiting room looking ruffled.

"What happened, Hutchinson? Are you sure Nick Starsky did this?"

"Yep." Hutch was still numb and couldn't get his mind around what had happened. "Dunno the details. Starsk was pretty much out of it. They argued. I left them in the room to..." he couldn't go on. Why hadn't he stayed in the room? "I left them in the room to sort some things out. I didn't know it would escalate so… He said something about Nick having a gun …." He paused as he could see the doctor approaching.

"Your friend will be okay. He lost a lot of blood but it could have been worse. Fortunately the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, so he was very lucky and we removed the bullet easily. Of course there is always the chance of infection, but I don't anticipate any unpleasant surprises in this case."

Hutch breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. Turning to Dobey "Has Nick been found yet?"

"Not yet. But he will be." Dobey hoped Hutch wouldn't do anything he'd regret, even though he shared his disdain for Starsky's brother. Starsky was a good man, a good detective and it was inconceivable his brother was so completely opposite to him, but he was.

"Yes, he will be. I'll track that little weasel down if it's the last thing I do." Hutch was grim in his determination. It was high time that Nick Starsky learned a few of life's hard lessons.

Hutch decided to go looking for Nick but he wanted to see Starsky first. The whole Department was looking for Nick, and he felt he could afford to wait. His partner couldn't and he needed to be there when he woke up.

Hutch sat next to the bed watching Starsky sleep. He was still very worried about him even though the doctor had been positive with his prognosis. He was concerned about the emotional damage more than the physical, and he still needed to find out exactly what happened. He looked up when he heard someone at the door. It was a wild-eyed and disheveled Nick.

"YOU LOUSY STINKING BASTARD!" Hutch could barely stop himself from shouting. 'I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Hutch jumped up and pushed him out of the room. "Come outside…no…right outside." He half dragged Nick outside, ignoring the stares of curious people. He dragged him into the lift and went down to the ground floor, also ignoring Nick's protests. He continued dragging him until they were outside of the hospital building. Looking around for a quiet corner he then pushed Nick ahead of him and into a wall.

"I'm sorry, Ken, I'm really sorry." Nick stammered.

Without even bothering to respond, he punched Nick in the face. Nick half fell under the attack but Hutch pulled him up by his shirt and punched him again.

"YOU'RE SORRY! You shot him and you think "I'm sorry" fixes everything! HE COULD HAVE DIED!" Hutch yelled.

"I know, Ken. I don't know what else to say. I didn't mean to hurt him…" Hutch threw another punch at him. Nick only tried to defend himself by putting up an arm to try to catch the blow. He didn't catch the blow to his abdomen and doubled over in pain. Hutch was beside himself with rage.

Taking control of himself, but not letting Nick go, he continued to shout at him.

"SO, AREN'T YOU GONNA SHOOT ME? OR DO YOU ONLY SHOOT YOUR BROTHER, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Hutch just prevented himself from punching him again. Nick was looking dazed but was also starting to feel angry at this treatment.

"Why are you carrying a gun anyway? Because you don't mean to hurt anyone? I've got news for you--guns DO hurt people and people who carry them get hurt. You're a miserable, sniveling coward." Hutch paused for a moment. "I was gonna kill you, you know that? But you're not worth it--you're not worth the pain it would cause your brother. For some reason he cares about you. He's worth more than a hundred of you, you little scum. Although if he'd died, nothing would've saved you and you'd better remember if you EVER hurt him again…in any way….." Hutch's voice shook with the intensity of his anger.

Nick tried to wipe his nose, which was bleeding. He pulled himself up with difficulty. "Listen, Ken, I've said I'm sorry and I am. Is he gonna be okay?"

"You mean you actually care?" Hutch's scornful tone stung Nick but he knew he couldn't defend himself to the enraged detective. Nothing he said would be acceptable.

"He's my brother dammit, of course I care. I came back didn't I?"

Hutch had to physically restrain himself from laying into Nick again and finishing him off.

"I just wanted to tell you I am going to turn myself in--not for drug dealing, I haven't done that, but for shooting my brother and blackmailing you. The shooting was an accident though--I swear. He tried to grab my gun and it went off. I dunno why I even pulled it out." He wiped his hand across his face. "He was talking to me like I was a child and I suppose I wanted to show him I wasn't…" the look on Hutch's face made him stop. "I came back didn't I? Surely that means something to you. I was gonna keep running but I couldn't. I needed to know he would be okay."

Hutch made no attempt to respond to this. It was a pathetic attempt by Nick to justify himself.

"I would never deliberately want to hurt my brother…" he hesitated. He could see there was nothing else he could say or do at this point. He was glad his brother was okay, he didn't want to have killed him. "There's no point continuing this is there, Ken? You hate me more than ever. If I could turn back the clock, I would. I'm gonna turn myself in. Say goodbye to Davey for me". As he turned around, there were a couple of uniformed officers standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Thank you for your kind reviews. Final chapter, but story does have a sequel.

Chapter 6

Hutch hadn't been impressed with Nick's speech. He knew from past experience Nick had a fine way of wriggling out of trouble, and if he'd intended to turn himself in, it would be for his own benefit. Hutch very much doubted it had been an attack of conscience that had caused him to return. Fortunately the arrival of the uniformed officers meant he hadn't had to take him in himself. He would have been happy to do so but he wanted to stay with his partner. He was glad for Starsky's sake Nick had come back, maybe just maybe, it would help him come to terms with his brother's actions, and even if not, then he would have the knowledge that Nick had turned himself in and this could hopefully provide some comfort. Although the reality was, nothing had changed. Starsky was still laid up in hospital because his lousy low-life brother had shot him. Had Nick really learnt anything from this? Hutch doubted it. He couldn't bring himself to give the younger Starsky the benefit of the doubt for he just hadn't earned it. This was going to be a tough one for Starsky to recover from. Hutch knew it was going to be a difficult time.

When Starsky woke up, it was to find Hutch sitting by his bed, and no sign of his brother. Although groggy, he lay there absorbing the fact his brother had shot him. He looked at Hutch who'd dozed off. He closed his eyes again, trying to blank out the unfortunate memories.

"Starsk?" Hutch's voice was soft. Part of Starsky wanted to ignore him, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't put his partner through more worry. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Hutch…" Starsky managed a weak grin.

Hutch grinned back, relieved more than he could describe that Starsky had woken up.

Before he could say anything, Starsky grabbed for his arm.

"Where's Nicky?" Starsky whispered.

Hutch shrugged, wishing he could avoid this difficult conversation.

"He turned himself in so he's in police custody." Hutch couldn't manage anything else.

Starsky watched him carefully. He knew there was more to it than what Hutch had just revealed but he respected Hutch enough not to push him too hard. He knew Hutch would be suffering as well. Closing his eyes, he started to talk.

"Never knew he carried a gun…guess I was a bit dumb, eh?" Starsky stopped to take a breath. "We were arguing and he pulled out a gun. Said somethin' about not being a kid any more and he started waving it round. Was stupid again, 'cause I reached to grab it. I don't think he meant to shoot me, Hutch…" Starsky's voice broke.

Hutch squeezed Starsky's hand gently.

"No, he didn't, Starsk. He told me it was an accident." Hutch forced himself to smile. He wasn't sure whether to tell him that his brother had left him there lying on the ground bleeding, but Starsky saved him from having to decide.

"I don't remember much after being shot. But I do remember you and I sort of remember the paramedics. I don't remember Nicky. He wouldn't have turned himself in at that point, there were no cops around. What happened, Hutch? Please, I need to know."

Even as he asked, Starsky wasn't sure he was ready for the answer and he turned his head away as he felt the emotion welling up inside him. Hutch moved over to the bed and carefully pulled his shoulder back so they were facing each other. He gently squeezed Starsky's shoulder again, looking into his eyes as he spoke.

"Hey, it's me, buddy. It's okay. You never have to hide from me." Hutch just wished he knew how he could fix this for his friend.

"What is it, Hutch? What are you trying not to tell me?" Starsky tried to pull himself together.

"He was picked up outside the hospital." Hutch was slightly uneasy as he wasn't sure how much to reveal. He didn't regret punching Nick, Nick should consider himself lucky to have got off as lightly as he had, but telling Starsky everything was another matter.

"He came to see me?" Starsky was only vaguely hopeful.

"Yes." Hutch didn't want to elaborate. Starsky looked at him. He could guess what had gone down but couldn't blame Hutch for it. Hutch would always look to protect him, and he would do the same for him.

"But did he hang around after he shot me?" Starsky forced himself to say the words. Hutch's face told him what Hutch's voice couldn't and he turned away again, sadly.

"I dunno how to get through to him. I dunno what to do any more." Starsky didn't want to speak the words, or hear the words, about his brother leaving him bleeding on the ground. Somethings were best left unsaid.

"This isn't your fault, Starsk." Hutch was determined to try to stop Starsky feeling guilty. Nick was a weasel and he didn't want his partner to feel responsible for how he turned out.

"I know--but if we'd been closer perhaps this wouldn't have happened." Starsky wasn't sure if this was true, but he did believe if he'd kept in closer contact he could have controlled Nicky a little better. He sighed again, it was too late for such regrets.

"For what it's worth, Starsk, I do believe he loves you in his way. He just doesn't know how to grow up and always puts his own needs first. I think he always will." Hutch regretted saying this so bluntly but Starsky didn't dispute it. He couldn't. Nick probably did love him in his way, but he didn't care about anyone really. Hutch would do anything for him, and the reality was they were more brothers than his biological brother. Starsky patted Hutch's hand which had remained on his arm.

"You know what? I bet this really shook him up. Maybe it will be enough to set him straight." Hutch didn't really believe this but he wasn't sure what else to say to Starsky.

Starsky smiled sadly. "Do ya think so?" With that comment, Hutch saw at last Starsky was looking at his brother realistically. He regretted the pain this was causing him but couldn't help but be a little relieved. Maybe Nick wouldn't be able to take advantage of him any more, although the cost of getting to this point was far too high.

Hutch just hoped he could help Starsky recover from the emotional, as much as the physical wounds, and this would be the end of trouble with Nick Starsky.

Starsky seemed to sense what Hutch was feeling.

"I'll be okay, Hutch. Really. Dunno what I'm gonna tell Ma though. Nicky always was her blue-eyed boy." Starsky grinned weakly. "At least there is still the me and thee family, eh?" He suddenly needed confirmation of what had always been an understanding between them. He hated soapy scenes but he knew things were going to be difficult with his "blood" family for awhile.

Hutch smiled back and squeezed Starsky's hand, perfectly understanding Starsky's need and not hesitating for a moment in responding.

"You bet, Gordo--always will be."

End.

But story is continued in a sequel.


End file.
